VORTEX
by Hiyami teioh
Summary: Hauka y Michiru desde el  comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos o a los pocos o a quien sea, volví a publicar mi fic, con algunos cambios que me parecieron indispensables. De manera que me parece a quedado mejor y manteniendo su base. A los que lo siguen, o lo lleguen a seguir les recomiendo que le den una pasadita sólo para ponerse acorde con el cambio que es realmente minúsculo._

_Por cierto nada es mío. Todo es de Naoko._

_Disfruten_

_Negación._

_**El arte nace de lo más profundo de la ensoñación, en el subconsciente donde no reconocemos lo que queremos. En ese silencio, la semilla duerme, respira, crece esperando poder abrirse. Pero antes de abrirse vive en expectación, dejando confusión en el camino: vive, vivimos, viven, vives, vives, vivimos, viven. Vivo… sólo vivo.**_

"_A veces te gustaría ignorar todo, ignorarte a ti mismo. Como la actitud de un niño caprichoso al que le ordenan que haga algo que no quiere pero que debe hacer para obtener un premio. Como la responsabilidad que te enfada y que aun así no sabes reconocer pero que maneja tu vida_"

_¡…_la misma responsabilidad domina la vida de Michiru, a quien hoy tenemos presentando el trabajo de estos últimos seis meses, una impresionante obra maestra llena de ternura, aplomo, e imaginación que toca hasta la más lejana fibra de nuestra sensibilidad!..

_Lo único que puedo pensar del sujeto a mi lado es que exagera el valor que realmente tiene lo que hice: ¡una escapatoria!, ¿de qué? ni yo misma lo sé_.

¡Señorita Kaioh, si pudiera usted dirigirnos algunas palabras!

_Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y con la sofisticación que me define me inclino ante el micrófono_ – Muchas gracias por venir, es un honor para mí hallar tanta gente en mi exposición. Gracias a todos por su apoyo – _elocuente, si, de la manera más respetuosa, también, corto… mmm no soy mujer de discursos para ser honestos._

_La gente a mi alrededor me mira esperando que diga algo más, incluso el afanoso director de la galería me mira diciendo: ¿eso es todo?. Sonrío de manera supuestamente humilde y como es conocido por mí, eso es suficiente para que el hombre no me cuestione. Lo que sigue es aún peor: Abrazos, flores y más flores, besos de fans en la mejilla, autógrafos, negocios por quien se llevara el cuadro, bocadillos, vino y el director palmeándome el hombro cada dos minutos. Como quien acariciara su franquicia. _

¿Me daría su autógrafo? – me dice un joven – Encuentro en su obra tal hermosura; sabía que el arte no podía haber salido de otra persona que no fuera tan bella como usted – _Halagos, hombres alagándome, eso me disloca,_ _no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas a pesar de que es asunto de mi vida cotidiana. Además no me parece lo más correcto que me compare a mí con mi obra. ¿Por qué está aquí, por lo que hago, o porque le agrado?_

Será un placer –_ Y firmo…_

_Mi director quiere llorar al ver que realmente firmo: "tu amabilidad me supera" me dijo alguna vez". Me giro al resto de la gente observando que tienen una mirada condescendiente y de admiración, es gente que nunca esperaría otra cosa de mi "complacencia". No tengo un sentido común y corriente ehh. Sólo escucho susurrar a alguien: _"Su humildad e inocencia es admirable a su edad".

Se trata de un hombre que mira uno de mis cuadros: "Space"1

_-¿Humilde?... ¿inocente?, no me parece que lo sea, empezando porque no es lo que quiero decir. ¡Por Dios Santo! No se dan cuenta de lo que ven: no es ingenuo, ni fantasioso, ja… ¡es una ballena fuera del espacio!. "He allí mi falta de humildad". Y me frustra: ¿¡Por qué no logran ver lo que yo veo allí!_

_Soy algo más que un pez fuera del agua. No lo entenderán, no hay quien lo entienda, ni yo misma lo entiendo. Doy la vuelta y me retiro de la sala. Me agota ver demasiada gente a mí alrededor. El director me llama suplicando que me quede. Peor aún me molesta no encontrar a alguien que sepa lo que quiero decir._

_Al llegar a mi departamento la tranquilidad de mi soledad me alivia. Antisocial, no, no me considero antisocial ni me incomoda. La historia de mi vida. Pero yo lo elegí así. Libertad viene con algún sacrificio; Unos padres que ante la casi nula comunicación con su hija, la remuneran con todo aquello que materialmente necesite, negocios son negocios._

_No me quejo, no me falta nada, tengo mi violín, pinturas, un departamento, viajo a donde quiero y cuando quiero. Y si así logro tranquilizar a mi madre está bien. No puedo hacer nada más después de todo. Frívolo, mi lógica trabaja diferente: pero por momentos… siento como si hubiera una parte del rompecabezas que no recuerdo… algo que no recuerdo._

_Anoche tuve un sueño…_

_Nadaba entre el mar, un elemento que adoro como si hubiera nacido allí. Una sirena nacida allí. En un momento en que cerré los ojos unas manos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y me sumergieron en las profundidades. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude (sólo una ranura cabe decir) y observe una mujer de cabello azulado, en verdad pensé que era una sirena. Me pareció que me sonreía. La luz del sol se alejaba cada vez más, cada vez más opaca, mientras yo me internaba en la oscuridad._

_La mujer me abrazo, estaba muriendo, mi respiración era casi nula y aún así no intentaba nada por defenderme, no lo intente desde un principio, ¿acaso lo anhelaba?, ¿anhelaba la muerte?. Era como un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Estaba en los brazos de la muerte que me susurraba con voz tranquila y escalofriante a la vez:_

_Te importa, todo te importa, pero el no poder hacer nada te hace pensar que no es así, que no será tu culpa, que no es tu problema._

_Sientes ser superior porque los otros no te entienden, pero te das cuenta de que eres tú quien no lo entiende, no te entiendes ni tú misma. ¡Evasora! Te asusta lo que puedas concluir sobre tus pensamientos, te asusta porque estarás sola. Prefieres no hacerlo._

_Al final lo harás, lo harás aunque no quieras y te reconocerás. Oh si, sí que lo harás, si intentas retractarte, estaré allí para recordarte tu deber. Para mostrarte el camino. Te arrepentirás, sufrirás y yo lo veré._

_¡Evasora!, ¡evasora!, ¡evasora!... Yo estaré allí._

… _Neptune_

_Hace cinco horas que desperté, no he vuelto a dormir. Abracé mis piernas y me recosté en ellas. No me he movido desde entonces._

_Inconscientemente sé que hay algo que debo hacer, algo a lo que le temo, algo que no recuerdo y no quiero recordar. Verteré mis sentimientos en la madera del violín en la pintura del pincel, pero eso no me ayudara a escapar. Sea lo que sea no lo quiero._

_Aún cuando algo me dice que no escapare._

_ D=d=d_

1 "Space" es un cuadro que realmente realiza Michiru y que se puede observar en el capítulo 93 de Sailor Moon S.


	2. Recuerdos de otra vida

Recuerdos de otra vida.

_**Por culpa de un clavo se cayó la herradura, por culpa de la herradura se perdió un corcel, por culpa de un corcel no llego un mensaje y por culpa del mensaje que no llego se perdió la guerra...**_

_**Proverbio Chino**_

"_**Yo no tengo la culpa de que la vida se nutra de la virtud y del pecado de lo hermoso y de lo feo"**_

_**Benito Pérez Galdós**_

=D=D=

_En cuanto tocó la pluma, una luz le cegó. ¿Qué fue lo que vio?..._

Otro mundo, otra vida, otra realidad. Tiempo atrás, exististe princesa de un reino, guardiana de uno de los planetas que rodean al centro plateado del sistema solar. Lo defendías, lo apreciabas sin ninguna molestia. Pero ya que el bien no existe sin el mal, este último rompió la armonía.

La música resonaba en el castillo Tritón, los habitantes festejaban el aniversario número 17 de la princesa Neptune. Al centro, ataviada con un hermoso vestido azul, ella observaba el enorme festejo que sus súbditos habían preparado para ella.

La más sensual de las danzas era realizada en tu nombre, amada por los tuyos y por los que no podías ver o conocer. Te alababan, te respetaban, te querían. Eras tan amada. Solías caminar y danzar con tus súbditos, pues a pesar de ser la realeza, gozabas de una particular sencillez. Libre de hacer y ceder cuando te parecía conveniente, tú, dama por demás bondadosa no te negarías a complacer a quienes te quieren. Los protocolos quedaban fuera si así lo querías.

Por otro lado, jamás descuidaste tú responsabilidad, siempre mantenías ese brío y status de vigilancia para los tuyos, tú estabas a cargo de cualquier avistamiento de energía maligna, tu podías percibir al peligro cuando acechaba, sin embargo; el destino puede ser cruel, y una pequeña distracción; mortal, para quienes olvidan pequeños detalles…

Tu aniversario fue el último día de gloria para el milenio de plata, tu aniversario fue el último día de felicidad y plenitud para nuestra época. Y resulta truculento que mientras tu disfrutabas, el mal acechaba sin que nadie pudiera observarlo…

=D=D=D=

Michiru llevaba una hora mirando el objeto, le miraba como quien reta a un enemigo a mover el gatillo de la pistola y dar el tiro final, ese objeto era el causante de su desgracia. Y se preguntaba cómo podía estar un objeto tan endemoniadamente condenado.

_-se realista, el objeto es el objeto, la condenada eres tú… Una cosa es percibir que existe una realidad, otra muy diferente que te lo afirmen, porque entonces las palabras, los pensamientos… se vuelven plásticos. Entran en la realidad._

_- no le des más vueltas, sólo estabas esperando el cambio, como quien espera el invierno que sin titubeos llegará, tú, toda tú: oído, vista, tacto, olfato, toda tú eres diferente y percibes diferente la realidad._

_- Caminar y que algo te persiga aunque no lo veas no es normal. Caminar y que una bestia que ni en tus peores pesadillas hubieras imaginado aparezca tampoco es normal. Que te ataque, mejor no mencionar que es inverosímil. Que de la nada un amuleto se aferre a tus manos y al tomarlo ya no vuelvas a ser la misma, eso no es normal… es injusto._

-¿Ya no podre ocultarme verdad?

Una mujer de cabello azulado tomo asiento a su lado, observando el objeto con serenidad.

-¿Ocultarte?, tú no te ocultabas, tu misión y tu verdadera personalidad se mantendrán ocultas, sin tener el sentido de alguien que se escabullé para no ser visto, la persona que eres tu ahora, en este momento, es la que adquiere toda la importancia y quien deberá de estar siempre en primer lugar. De otra manera aquella otra persona que serás y que eras en el principio de los tiempos no sería suficiente para afrontar tu responsabilidad. Princesa de Neptuno, Sailor Neptune, no son suficientes ahora. Michiru Kaiho es a lo que debes aferrarte para enfrentar lo que viene.

Todo el mundo se esconde, nunca muestran lo que son capaces de hacer. Sin embargo, en tu caso si no aceptas aquella otra parte de ti, jamás estarás completa. No obtendrás la parte del rompecabezas que te falta.

Esto no tendría por qué ser mi responsabilidad – susurro Michiru con rencor – ¡Yo tengo otros planes!

-No tendría, pero fue a ti a quien se le dio el mandato. La culpa te matará si no lo haces.

-Y si lo hago también.

-Pero si aceptas tienes una oportunidad, si no, la espera te consumirá poco a poco. Es mejor no saberlo que sólo esperar a que pase y conocer la verdad. "No eres la única sacrificada" habrá más y su sangre se derramara en tus manos. El destino es casi el mismo. Acepta Michiru, acepta ninfa de los mares. Observa tu pasado, conócelo para revertir el futuro y que el silencio no nos devore de un bocado. Acepta princesa de Neptuno. Acepta…

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica. Tomó el amuleto y mientras una luz le inundaba hasta la ceguera ella suspiro.

…una oportunidad.

=D=D=D

2 semanas después.

La séptima gota roja cayó en el contenedor mientras Michiru cambiaba la compresa. La herida no había sido grande pero si dolorosa, eso más la torcedura en el tobillo izquierdo… ella no estaba acostumbrada a esto, tenía manos de pintora, de violinista, hechas para el arte y no para la guerra o las peleas. Por qué si se trataba de un ser pacífico que busca la belleza, ella y sólo ella se veía envuelta en la búsqueda de una batalla que la llevaba a lastimarse y muy probablemente en un futuro a morir.

Para la cuarta batalla que había tenido, la cosa estaba bastante mal, ¿Cómo iba a lograr cumplir con su cometido si apenas podía salir con vida de cada pelea.

"Un estúpido recuerdo jugando a la princesa de otro planeta no era suficiente, si era una guardiana porque demonios no le recordaban como pelear, era más útil que recordar como… morí"

Una risa sardónica se escucho detrás de ella.

-¿Te duele?

Michiru le miro de manera seria, poniendo todo su empeño en endurecer sus rasgos para dejar bien en claro que sus apariciones no eran de su agrado.

-Esa pequeña herida no se compara con los daños que podrías tener al final, espero que lo sepas.

- me encantaría saber por qué solo apareces en momentos como este para fastidiarme.

-alguien tiene que hacer tu vida miserable no crees, te mantiene en la realidad, así no podrás vivir en una burbuja color de rosa y veras la realidad con facilidad. Además de que percibirás lo inútil que eres hasta el momento.

-si de mí dependiera no lo haría. ¡Si de mí dependiera…!

- ¿Y no depende de ti? Tú tomas las decisiones tanto positivas como negativas, desde luego que al tomar el lado de un bando, te perderás el otro, es la ley de la vida. Deberías suponerlo. Dime… ¿Qué dejas de lado si te niegas a seguir?

Michiru no contesto, realmente no había nada en su vida más que el arte. A sus padres los veía poco, amigos no tenía, lo único que le quedaba era la música, la pintura incluso la natación, eso era ella. No más.

-Exacto, tú vida no vale tanto como la de otros individuos. Eres un tanto… vacía. Y… apuesto a que te gustaría regresar el tiempo, intentar ser más cercana con tus padres, tener más amigos, ya que ahora no podrás hacerlo, tú misión debe colocarse por encima de todo. Por eso sufrirás las consecuencias de tú elección.

=D=D=D=

El jardín del palacio estaba solitario, la princesa, tal era su carácter lo prefería así. Podía leer mejor lo que el agua de los arroyos le susurraba, se sentó cerca de la orilla de una de las fuentes y comenzó a balancear las profundas aguas del río.

No quería decirlo, pero más allá de estar sola lo que anhelaba era averiguar por qué desde hace días sentía aquella inseguridad. Lo admitía había descuidado su posición pero nada parecía ocurrir, después de todo que podría pasar después de miles de años de paz.

El reflejo de las estrellas le informaba si se avecinaba algún peligro pero no miraba nada, quizás hubiera sabido algo de no ser porque las ramas de los árboles llamaron su atención. En el estanque las aguas no le dejaron percibir la obscuridad que se cernía sobre las estrellas. Un momento y quizás hubiera descubierto algo, quizás hubiera detenido el paso de los hechos. Pero como siempre, el hubiera nunca existe.

La princesa Neptune se levanto y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Vaya el castillo Miranda debe estar hecho un lió, los vientos deben estar arreciando. Ya que la princesa debe estar furiosa, pues nuevamente perdió a su hermano… no es así, príncipe Uranus.

-Mi hermana está acostumbrada a estas desapariciones princesa, además no debería de estar usted tan calmada, pues es usted la causa, ya que de ninguna manera podría perderme de una noche como está sin la presencia de usted su alteza.

El alta figura de un hombre salió de entre los árboles: cabello rubio cenizo, unos profundos ojos verdes, que sólo pueden poseer aquellos pertenecientes a la realeza del planeta Urano. Era idéntico a su hermana, con la única diferencia de que ella era la guardiana oficial del centro lunar, la Sailor Scout y él, bueno, él era el guardián único de todo lo que ella era.

-Está insinuando algo mi señor – el príncipe se acerco lo suficiente para poder tomar su mano.

-Nada que usted no sepa princesa.

-es muy atrevido: además de culparme del enojo de su hermana, me considera sabedora de información que desconozco.

- Dicen que además de belleza, posee usted poderes premonitorios – dijo él. La princesa acorto la distancia y definiendo figuras en el pecho del príncipe sus dedos se dirigieron a la espada que portaba esté.

- Si no fuera por mi bondad y serenidad- saco la espada de éste y continuo – le declararía la guerra ahora mismo – termino colocando la punta al corazón del joven príncipe.

-Y no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo en guerra con nosotros para…

-Yo no he puesto fortalezas príncipe – dijo acercándolo con un dedo en sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos con aquella complicidad de la que ellos eran únicos poseedores. El príncipe tomó sus manos aferrándolas con una mano y estrechando su cintura con la otra. Simplemente la beso.

La princesa aferró el cuello del amante empujándolo levemente hasta que esté topo con el tronco de algún árbol.

El príncipe divertido con el acto de mando de la princesa dijo – no se supone que su alteza debería ser dócil, como cualquier otra princesa.

-No olvides que ante todo soy una guerrera. Nada dócil, como debe ser. Además está en mi naturaleza, e l mar siempre arrecia, no lo puedes controlar, al igual que el viento. ¿No es así?

- polos opuestos eh… Bueno, tú lo has dicho, el viento arrecia. Quien pierda la guerra no será el viento – concluyo el príncipe contraatacando en el labio de ella.

=D=D=D=

La puerta de la recamara se abrió, Michiru se apoyo con fuerza en el marco y observo el dormitorio. El dolor era tan insoportable que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, apretó los dientes mirando a su cama. Sólo un impulso más y no tendría que tolerar más el dolor en su pierna.

Con un jadeo avanzo hasta su cama sin poder suprimir un grito de dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo. El amuleto de transformación cayó al suelo, ella no hizo nada por levantarlo, estaba agotada, tan agotada que las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos debido a la frustración. A su izquierda, aquella mujer de cabellos azulados le miraba sonriendo complacida de su dolor.

-duerme princesa, duerme…

Michiru derramo más lagrimas en la almohada - ¿Por qué… haces esto?

-porque es lo que ambas debemos hacer… es nuestro deber.

=D=D=D

El rugido de las explosiones le era absolutamente indiferente. Tenía que salvarla. El ataque había sido mortalmente certero y la herida era profunda.

-olvídalo, tienes que irte, debes… huir.

-No, no te puedes rendir, piensa en tu hermano, él te necesita.

_-Desde ese momento, lo último que te importaba era el destino de otras personas, tus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a una sola alma. Egoísta._

El cuerpo de la princesa Uranus se contrajo de dolor y vomito una nueva bocanada de sangre. Neptune estaba desesperada, asustada. Si esto seguía así iba a perder la cordura pronto. Además aun no sabía nada de él.

La princesa Uranus le miro fijamente y sonrío.

-Está aquí, princesa. Es ella quien ya no vive.

Ella le miro haciendo caso omiso del comentario – no hables, guarda energías, hasta que pueda ver la manera de ayudarte. Tienes que sobrevivir.

-No, escúchame. Mírame a los ojos. Es importante… la princesa Uranus ya no está aquí.

Sailor Neptune la sostuvo en sus brazos y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a brotar. - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Reina Serenity, por favor!

Sailor Uranus coloco un brazo en su mejilla – Princesa… mírame por favor… es importante.

Sólo entonces ella lo hizo, comenzó a ver las cosas. Los gemelos eran idénticos de no ser porque se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, sería imposible reconocerlos, pero ella, ella además de lo evidente podía distinguir cuales eran los ojos de la princesa y cuáles eran los del príncipe. Desecho el pensamiento de inmediato.

-Ella ya no está aquí – repitió Sailor Uranus.

-Como… como – Neptune estaba tan aterrada que no sabía si preguntar sus sospechas. Sailor Uranus volvió a retorcerse de dolor. No había tiempo de dudar - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Uranus, la princesa Uranus falleció, ya no está aquí Neptune – la rubia tomo aire y sonriendo termino – no es ella a quien miras… Sirena.

Los ojos de la guerrera de Neptune se dilataron por el terror. El significado de sus palabras era la afirmación de su más grande pesadilla.

-Qué…

Aquellos ojos no eran los de la princesa Uranus, ni los de la guerrera: firmes, seguros, dotados de una inmisericorde responsabilidad. Aquellos ojos aunque idénticos, eran los ojos del que la miraba de manera seductora, sugestiva, y comprensivamente durante las últimas noches de paz en que había podido entregar su corazón. Aquellos ojos eran los del príncipe, disfrazados en el cuerpo de su hermana, la guerrera; disfrazados en el cuerpo del deber.

-No… por favor dime que no – susurro, comenzando a perder la calma – dime que…

- Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que salvarte, evitar que… murieras – expreso Uranus con dificultad y sonrió – tal parece que al final el viento perdió la batalla…pero una vida como… la tuya… no podía perderse.

Michiru negó con la cabeza retirando de su mejilla, la mano de la guerrera –¿¡cómo pudiste hacerme esto! – reclamó, la ira la estaba comenzando a domar.

-Un mundo sin la princesa Neptune no vale la pena ser salvado.

La princesa Neptune dio un gemido y abrazo el cuerpo nuevamente.

-Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú mi señor ¡Por qué!

-Mi hermana murió y me entrego sus poderes… Me dio su misión. Pero yo sólo pensé… en salvarte – una nueva bocanada de sangre le interrumpió – Fui egoísta… Ahora moriré desconociendo si sobrevivirás.

-¡Basta!... deja de hablar. ¡No morirás… no te dejare morir!

-Ya es tarde amor mío, pero lo haría una y mil veces más. Mil…veces…más.

La mano de Sailor Uranus se relajo, mientras el profundo verde de sus ojos comenzaba a cerrarse.

-¡Príncipe!, ¡Mi señor!, ¡No por favor! – movió el cuerpo una vez más.

- Hasta… pronto… mi Sirena- susurro él antes de que sus ojos terminaran de cerrarse.

Intento hacer reaccionar el cuerpo. Intento traerlo a la vida de vuelta en desesperadas agitaciones, le llamo por su nombre. Hasta que ella misma quedo estática y derrotada.

El eco de la destrucción, volaba en el universo, pero nada en el vacio fue tan terrible como el agudo grito que resonó en el palacio Tritón, un grito que jamás se olvidaría en el universo. Así como tampoco el terrible acto que le aconteció después sería perdonado.

=D=D=D=

Michiru seguía inconsciente, pero las lagrimas en sus ojos no paraban de brotar. Menos cuando la joven sirena coloco su cabeza en su regazo y siguió hablándole, no para tranquilizarla, sino para mortificarla aún más.

-_Entonces lo detestaste, el Milenio de plata, el Palacio, a la princesa y a la reina Serenity así como también tu deber como guardiana…_

_El castillo estaba oscuro, los ataques estaban colapsándolo, tú seguiste aferrada al cuerpo de Sailor Uranus, a sabiendas de que se trataba del príncipe y no ésta. Te sentiste abandonada, ya que no pudieron evitar la desgracia, ni tampoco la muerte de las otras guerreras, o el suicidio de la princesa. Tú habías hecho todo lo que se te había ordenado… "no merecías ese castigo", te decías. _

_Pero… piénsalo, desde que el príncipe Uranus apareció en tu vida, tu responsabilidad sufrió distracciones de todo tipo, piensa si realmente no es por ti que ocurrió toda la desgracia. Un momento de distracción, pudo haber hecho que tú cambiaras la historia, los ataques hubieran sido detenidos a tiempo. Pero no los viste por el príncipe Uranus. Todo fue tú culpa. Y por si fuera poco, no te detuviste en ese detalle. Buscaste la venganza y tú propia destrucción, no para bien de aquellos que murieron. Si no para reunirte con tu amado…_

=D=D=D=

Durante esos momentos en que Sailor Neptune se quedo frente al cadáver del príncipe, en lo único que pensó fue en la venganza, una venganza tan ardiente que resultaba demoniaca. Y no le importaba su posición de condena, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que cubría su mente y su cordura era el recuerdo del príncipe muriendo en sus brazos. Estaba decidida, quería reencontrarse con él. Era lo único que le importaba, después de todo, el Milenio de Plata había sido destruido, todas las guerreras habían muerto, y la princesa se había suicidado. La princesa… todo era su culpa, si no hubiera bajado a la Tierra, todo estaría bien. El príncipe seguiría vivo. Todos estarían vivos.

Mentira, si aquellos traidores, si el mal no existiera, nada de eso hubiese pasado. La peor parte sería para ellos. Le arrebataron la vida, ahora ella, si bien no lograría acabarlos, los haría padecer lo más que pudiera, sin importar si moría.

Una mirada perdida se había apoderado de sus ojos. Cuando los ataques se volvieron más violentos Sailor Neptune acerco el cuerpo de Sailor Uranus, viendo no a la guerrera sino a su príncipe, levanto el cuerpo y después de depositar un beso en su frente fría le volvió a dejar.

-Nos volveremos a ver – dijo mientras la ultima lagrima de sensibilidad o humanidad cruzaba su mejilla.

Antes de morir y realizar su sacrificio, la reina Serenity, pudo ver la destrucción del castillo Tritón, la princesa Neptune había entregado su vida a cambio de que los enemigos se redujeran. Nada había valido la pena. Dos suicidios y nada había valido la pena.

=D=D=D=

_Es verdad Michiru, el hubiera no existe, pero los dioses no son tan injustos, te han dado una memoria, muy corta para vivir en este lugar, tienes otra oportunidad, pero la culpa la cargaras por siempre, y tu condena será volver a retomar tu lugar y tu posición como guardiana. Hasta que mueras y pagues por el crimen que cometiste en tu otra vida._

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto? – rugió Michiru.

-¡Termina de aceptar tu responsabilidad! – grito la mujer de cabellos azules.

- No, no la quiero. ¡Basta! ¡No puedo hacer esto sola! ¡Y no lo haré más!

La pluma de trasformación cayó al suelo e inmediatamente el pie de Michiru lo aplasto.

-Declino –dijo sollozando –yo declino, es mucho para mí sola –repitió dejándose caer.

La solemne figura de la mujer le miro serenamente y desapareció susurrando:

-Ya veremos.


	3. Un sueño

_**UN SUEÑO**_

"_**Escucha el cliché: "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Ahora dime: ¿a cuántas personas conoces con un gran poder?... y ¿Cuántas personas conoces que lo usen con responsabilidad? Eh allí el detalle"**_

"_**Los hechos no dejan de existir porque se les ignore"**_

_**Aldous Huxley**_

=D=

_Hay una razón por la cual te aíslas Michiru Kaioh, una razón por la cual lo que te representa es tu figura como artista, como pintora, como violinista, como practicante de la natación, tu representación está dada en el objeto. No en otro como tú. No te das ningún valor, no te dan un valor como persona, por lo tanto quieres desaparecer, no existir, ese hecho te hace pensar que eres superior. No tienes igualdad para con los otros. Estás sola, crees que debes estar sola._

_Contesta a mi pregunta Michiru ¿por qué vives?, ¿para quién vives?, no lo sabes. No tienes algo que te de una forma, entonces huyes a las imágenes de tus pinturas. No debes escapar, no debes de evadirte, te detestaras al intentar que otros comprendan realidades que sólo tu comprendes, te creerás superior, entonces te odiaras porque buscas el respeto de los demás, no, buscas más allá del respeto, buscas la valía._

_Te conformas a lo que te da identidad lo que te justifica como ser humano, el título de pintora, de violinista, de artista, pero no eres Michiru. Te conviertes en lo que haces, no en lo que eres._

_Suponte libre, sin restricciones, sin un lugar estable donde pisar, sólo tú, etérea y sin límites. ¿Qué es lo que eres?, no lo sabes, pero si entiendes que la única persona que te comprende eres tú. Naciste libre y en cuanto naciste te dieron restricciones, pero puedes moverte, decides como moverte y hacia dónde. Sin barreras no podrías observarte, sin los otros no puedes observarte, ellos te delimitan, por ellos tu eres diferente, eres tú, te diferencías._

_Pero sigues siendo individual._

_Atte. Neptune._

=D=D=D=

-No padre, no puedo, pero prometo visitarlos en Navidad… si yo también los quiero…

-Tus padres ah… - dijo una voz varonil – no imagine que fueras tan cuidada, te creía más libre Michiru.

-Claro que lo soy, pero debo mantenerlos informados, aún soy muy joven para tanta libertad. En fin, en que estábamos.

-¿Aún?... vives sola en tu departamento, tan sólo tienes quince años, has visitado no sé cuántos países, estoy seguro de que hombre más maduros te acechan.

La chica se acerco al joven con pasos sensuales y se sentó en sus piernas, ignorando el comentario.

-Ah sí, intentabas convencerme de salir contigo.

-Estaría encantado si aceptaras.

-La chica dejo un suave beso en una de sus mejillas y se puso de pie.

- Está bien, pero yo decidiré el lugar. Hace mucho que no bailo sabes… soy buena bailando, dicen que soy natural.

_-¿Naturaleza?... ciertamente hay cosas que se hacen por naturaleza, como talento: la música, la pintura, la natación y el baile eran cosas que a mí se me dan por naturaleza, como anillo al dedo, cosas que me hacían sentir como pez en el agua y cosas que definitivamente por mucho que me esfuerce no._

Sin pensar en salvar al mundo, Michiru podía dedicarse a realizar lo que toda chica realiza su edad, una de las cosas que trae consigo la pequeña fama que ella poseía, era no tener una vida realmente normal y, aún cuando no le molestaba, después de darse cuenta de que, otras cosas podrían de verdad privarla de esa vida, se dijo que tenía que recuperar lo que la misma música le había quitado: convivir con gente de su edad, realizar su trabajo artístico solo por hacerlo, no tenía que practicar por algún concierto, sino para ella misma, podía estar en el equipo de natación de la escuela, podía relacionarse más con sus padres, podía flirtear con chicos… oh si, flirtear.

Tan así que eligió el atuendo más provocadoramente corto para mostrar sus piernas a quien las viera, tanto así que al discreto pero arrollador escote de su atuendo no iba a mantener tranquilos los pensamientos de su acompañante. Tan así que todo era un estado en el que su mente pareciera estar conforme, con los hechos y nuevos arreglos en su vida.

Pero… tampoco era feliz. Lo cierto es que se pregunto si era tan insolentemente creída como para arrepentirse en el fondo de salir con aquel chico, para no tolerar el aspecto de niño que tenía, el aspecto de bobo que puso cuando la vio acercarse. Un bobo de quince años, tenían la misma edad, pero ella seguía sintiéndose mucho mayor, más madura, superior. Le enfadaba su falta de madurez, su mentalidad de niño. Pero lo tolero, porque ella decidió hacerlo así. Llevar esa vida.

También tolero cuando él con aspecto de cretino, la sujeto de la cintura posesivamente presumiéndola ante los otros en el lugar apabullado de gente. Ella no quería a un adolescente , ni estaba en su naturaleza aceptar que la gente fuera tan condescendiente con ella, pero lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba obligatoriamente, porque así lo decidió.

Tampoco le era lo máximo estar escuchando como sus compañeros hablaban de banalidades que a ella debido a su madurez no le interesaban, eso y a sus "simbólicos amigos", las fiestas ostentosamente juveniles y todo tipo de engaños. Pero aceptaba la falsedad, porque prefería eso a aceptar cuidar del destino del mundo ella sola.

Debido a eso aunque le incomodara, bailaba con ese niño, fingiendo la diversión, la naturalidad, mientras su pareja acosaba su físico. Fingiendo aceptar piropos de otros chicos con gusto. Pero no era su naturaleza.

Y en el momento en el que su acompañante puso sus labios sobre los de ella, se avergonzó, el sueño se rompió. Debido a que esa realidad no era la que quería. Era una posible visión de lo que ella había decidido. Era lo que quería que fuera, si no tuviera una misión. Le hubiera gustado darse cuenta de su error antes.

=D=D=D=

El motor del auto rugió, después lo hizo rugir una vez más y suspiro. Antes de entrar en el auto su patrocinador le había preguntado: ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la velocidad? No le contesto. El auto rugió una vez más, inhalo y exhalo mientras sonreía mirando la pista que se elevaba al frente, y se lo impuso, cinco minutos. No más. Entonces la adrenalina subió al nivel más alto…

¡Y ARRANCAN!

El auto salió disparado, el comienzo había sido estupendo, dio la primera vuelta y sintió sus manos cosquillear en el volante, sonrió aún más; un auto, dos, tres, habían quedado atrás.

-¡Y ALLÍ VA SEÑORES, EL NOVATO ESTÁ ARREBATANDO LUGARES!

El viento atravesó las pequeñas rendijas del casco, y en el momento en que se posiciono en el primer lugar supo que lo había conseguido: la máxima velocidad, entonces lo último que le importo fue ganar. Sabía que lo haría, no por presunción, tenía que hacerlo. El premio…

Sus manos se relajaron, no podrían alcanzarle, el viento le favorecía, le deseaba tanto como ella a él. Su cuerpo se había despojado de todo elemento y su mente se había puesto en blanco, sin que nadie lo supiera se había abandonado, de tal manera que una persona era quien tomaba el volante y otra quién le miraba desde arriba ¿Qué por qué amaba la velocidad?...

Si elevaba tanto su adrenalina, se sentía en peligro, el peligro que siente una persona cuando va a desaparecer. la adrenalina podía ser tan peligrosa, adictivamente incontrolable como el viento… salvaje: dilataba sus pupilas, sus poros se abrían, aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco, pero sobretodo… le hacía salirse de sí misma, desaparecer, padecer el momento catártico más impactante que cualquier otro ser humano en su vida lograría, hiciese lo hiciese. Para ella, salir de ese mundo era tan fácil, sólo necesitaba velocidad.

La velocidad le hacía convertirse en viento, un suspiro que en un segundo aparece y se va, un suspiro intangible que sólo desaparece. Ya que debajo de todo eso había algo en particular que escondía la velocidad. A ella le gustaba desaparecer.

En el minuto número cuatro se dio cuenta, cuando un giro no salió como debería ser. Prácticamente había patinado, en ese momento su cuerpo se había vuelto uno solo de nuevo. Inmediatamente lo supo, había un problema con los frenos. Siempre era rápida: Corriendo, caminando, para realizar cualquier deporte era sumamente rápida, así su mente.

Y su catarsis le recordó el porqué le agrada desaparecer, ella no era cualquier persona, como se definía, ella escuchaba al viento cuando soplaba, al igual que escuchaba y sentía cuando a una persona le molestaba. En las carreras de autos no era una excepción, ni en las prácticas de Judo, o en los cien metros libres del atletismo, siempre había alguien a quien le causaba sorpresa. Su posición le hacía pelear, como ahora tenía que pelear para controlar el auto, seguir en primer lugar, no estrellarse para detenerlo (las reparaciones matarían a su patrocinador) y sobretodo salir viva para después matar al cretino que había saboteado a su "bebe".

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE, EL NOVATO, EL NOVATO HARUKA TENOH, HA GANADO! ¡ EL PÚBLICO ESTÁ EUFÓRICO!

Comenzó a maniobrar, debía lograr que el auto bajara la velocidad.

-Hey campeona, deja de presumir y regresa con el equipo – dijo su director por la radio.

Entonces lo dijo con completa calma – Lo haría si pudiera…

-A que te refieres…

- Los frenos no funcionan como deberían, no puedo detenerme.

- ¡QUE, COMO QUE NO FUNCIONAN! ¡QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA! ¡REVISAMOS TODO!

Haruka revoleo los ojos impaciente - oye, oye, quieres calmarte. Lo tengo controlado.

-¡QUE DIABLOS HARÁS, VAS TERRIBLEMENTE RAPIDO, LOS NEUMATICOS SE REVENTARAN!

- ¿Si revientan, el auto se detendrá no?

- ¡PERDISTE EL JUICIO!

- Nos vemos en un momento….

-Haruka, ¡HARUKA!

- Que despejen la pista o esto será una carambola.

La rubia desconecto la radio. Y se concentro. Para ese momento el público ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba.

-¡Damas y caballeros, el auto está fuera de control, que hará el novato!

Sabía que el auto no se detendría así que hizo un derrape para que el auto se estrellara contra una de las paredes y no supo si fue el golpe que se dio al saltar por la ventana y golpearse en el piso o la carga de adrenalina por no quedar hecha puré. Pero esa fue la primera vez que la escucho.

_Búscame…_

Lo último que pensó es que no sabía de quien era la voz, y que su tiempo se había pasado. Había hecho cinco minutos con nueve segundos.

¡SE HA ESTRELLADO, SEÑORES EL NOVATO SE HA ESTRELLADO!

=D=D=D=

El capricho No. 24 de paganini se escuchaba por toda la sala. Aquellos que en el departamento podían escucharle, lo presentían sin saber que era: la reminiscencia de una burla, un juego del destino, la carcajada que da una persona no de felicidad, sino de decepción. Enojo y sarcasmo detrás de un aspecto de tranquilidad, él agria burla del destino: resignada y dolorosa a la vez.

Sin más la música paró abruptamente, el arco se partió en dos y termino en el suelo. Michiru se recostó en el sofá, de manera que su cabeza quedo colgando y cerró los ojos. A su lado el mismo fantasma que había aparecido desde el comienzo se recostó en la misma posición que ella.

-no creíste que fuera tan difícil verdad…

-bromeas, en ningún momento lo pensé – dijo Michiru tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba molesta, muy molesta – hubiera sido demasiado estúpido pensar así, esto no es un juego de niños. La verdad me impresiona que lo digas.

- estas enfadada…

- no sé qué es lo que quieren, ni tampoco la causa por la cual el mundo va a desaparecer… lo único es que sé que tengo que hacer algo. Algo más…

- mmm lo aceptaste sin muchos problemas… o eso parece, en el fondo lo harás porque te importa lo que pase contigo misma. El resto del mundo te da igual.

- el punto es hacerlo no, la razón no importa, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, no te pongas exigente.

Michiru abrió los ojos. A su lado no había nadie, ahora lo entendía, con cada paso que daba su figura se había hecho más clara, ese fantasma no era otro que el de su propio álter ego: Sailor Neptune a quien todavía no podía asumir del todo. No emocionalmente.

Normalmente al verle una persona, observaban que sus ojos eran por demás bellos, se lo decían, pero si alguien prestara atención, notaría que de un tiempo hacia adelante, su mirada ya no era la misma, algo había cambiado: se observaba en ella una mente fría y calculadora; una personalidad que pareciera estar al pendiente de lo que otros no pueden ver.

No cabía duda se había endurecido en poco tiempo… pero como le había costado aceptarlo.

Sabía que esos extraños seres buscaban algo, tenía la pista de aquellos otros sueños: las visiones de la destrucción y esa voz… esa voz que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

_Búscame… búscame._

-Búscame – repitió ella, y se acomodo en el sofá.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía dejar de sentirse… arrebolada, extraña, no sabía cómo explicarlo, era como estar atrapada en un sueño dentro de otro sueño, parecido a la sensación de un deja vu, de algo que paso, o pasara, un rastro de ¿memoria, quizás?

En el fondo ella tenía razón, peleaba para sí misma, haría lo que tuviera que hacer por ella misma, pero no podía negar que después de su error, el resto del mundo le importaban un poco. Jamás se iba a perdonar haber evadido la situación. No podía permitir que su propio ego le hiciera ser tan egoísta. No después de lo que paso.

Ahora estaba mejor que cuando todo comenzó, la forma en que se dieron las cosas la había abrumado tanto que reacciono de la peor manera… huyendo. Al final el destino la alcanzo de nuevo atacándola donde más dolía.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿Dónde comenzar? Ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que querían sus enemigos, sentía tanta frustración, porque a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, tres miserables meses, ella seguía en un limbo, sin saber cómo moverse.

Talismanes, eso había dicho su enemigo antes de que acabara con él.

No importaba que hiciera, debía darse prisa y sobretodo tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que encontrarlo de alguna manera, en el pasado había cometido un error grave, no dejaría que volviera a pasar de nuevo. No permitiría que alguien más pagara sus errores.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras recordaba la manera en que había aceptado su misión de manera plena.

=D=D=D=

Después de que el chico la había besado, quiso hacer arder su cuerpo, definitivamente aquello no era lo suyo, pero que debía hacer, su vida no estaba tan mal ahora…

-¿estás bromeando verdad? – se dijo mentalmente. Se detuvo en una esquina y miro la Luna.

Las últimos días, los había sentido, esas malditas bestias estaban tan cerca de ella, sabía lo que paso, atacaron a gente inocente, a más de una, pero ella sólo corrió, no se detuvo a ayudarles ni nada, además ya no podía, destruyo el amuleto, renunció a lo que era su obligación. Recordó la culpa que sintió cada vez que algo extraño pasaba. Durante los últimos días evito cualquier medio de comunicación, televisoras, radios, cada vez que alguien caminaba leyendo el diario ella desviaba la mirada rápidamente, pera no ver qué era lo que decía, ya que si descubría algún ataque lo relacionaría con las bestias y sentiría culpa. Sentiría la maldita culpa.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ella no podía con esa carga, su apenas reciente recuperación después de sus patéticas batallas era perfecta evidencia. No sabía pelear, no quería pelear, eso no era para ella.

-Pues tampoco la vida de estúpida niña boba que estas eligiendo - susurro una voz en su oído.

Michiru miro a ambos lados, no había nadie. Aún más confundida regreso a su departamento.

El televisor prendido daba las noticias, un extraño niño vestido con traje era el encargado de eso.

Una noticia que les he de contar es que: Michiru Kaioh fue atacada un día por una bestia que antes era un niño. La chica como buena egoísta intento darse vuelta. El niño dentro de la bestia le imploro ayuda. Claramente dijo "ayúdame".

Incluso siendo la persona más evasora del planeta, la culpa no la dejo seguir avanzando, pero no pudo ser de mucha ayuda porque de manera muy inteligente había destrozado su pluma de transformación. Por lo tanto, Michiru no pudo ayudar al chico, la bestia se alejo (con todo y chico). Y quien sabe, quizá ataco otro inocente, quizás le mato. Y si Michiru no hubiera evadido la situación quizá algo hubiera cambiado. Eso fue lo que paso.

El chico paro de leer los papeles y los coloco en la mesa – Por cierto, ese niño… era yo.

Y ella despertó.

Aquella noche no necesito más, la chica colapso, la culpa, el remordimiento y la confusión por no saber cómo actuar, le invadió. Paso algo más en la batalla en la que no logro nada. Al final el amuleto reapareció.

-Quiero hablar contigo – susurro Michiru – Quiero saber qué debo hacer.

La chica estaba sentada en el piso con su camisón de dormir y el amuleto en su mano.

-Tú ya sabes que hacer – la chica levanto la vista y la vio. Sus cabellos azules, ojos azules, tan profundos como los suyos, con su sonrisa malévolamente franca.

-Te dije que sufrirías más por lo que no hicieras, que por lo que, al menos intentaste. Ahora no solo pretendes estar confundida, sino también te sientes culpable. La culpa no sirve para nada niña.

-Aceptarlo con todas las consecuencias verdad – dijo Michiru – Si logro salvar inocentes, no servirá de nada si no logro evitar la destrucción total ¿no?. Si no hago nada, la culpa me matara. Debo enfrentar todo estando sola, dispuesta, incluso a morir.

La joven guerrera se levanto y abrazo a Michiru por detrás.

-Escucha el cliché "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Ahora, no pienses en estupideces de intentar ser Superman y dime: ¿a cuantas personas conoces con un gran poder?... y ¿Cuántas personas conoces que lo usen con completa responsabilidad?

- Está vez, cuando tome la pluma y me transforme será diferente verdad.

- Tan diferente, como que has cambiado sin proponértelo. En el fondo, no eres tú misma lo que más te importa, ni harás esto únicamente por ti, en el camino, observaras que… en realidad lo que te mueve Michiru, es el mayor de tus rasgos.

Entonces el cuerpo de Neptune se amoldo al de Michiru para ser una misma

=D=D=D=

Si alguien le dijera a la señorita Kaioh que todo llegaba en el momento adecuado, no lo hubiera creído. No hasta que al día siguiente encontrara el diario con la noticia deportiva de más relevancia.

_**LITERALMENTE: ¡LA PISTA DE CARRERAS ARDIÓ!**_

_**HARUKA TENOH EL NOVATO DEL AÑO GANA LA CARRERA. **_

=D=D=D=


	4. Encuentros presentaciones y detalladas

_**Encuentros, Presentaciones, y detalladas observaciones.**_

La Cosa, dijo él, por la noche vendría,  
><em>Yo también... ¡Sí! Yo tengo - ¿Por qué no confesarlo? - un pequeño fantasma, un duende de familia. <em>

**_Oliverio Girondo_**

_Cada hombre lleva un fantasma de mujer, no en la imaginación que entonces sería fácil de expulsarle; sino circulando en su sangre, y cada mujer un fantasma más o menos concreto de hombre. _

**_Gregorio Marañón_**

Peter Pan salió a buscar su sombra debido a que ésta desobedientemente se despego de su cuerpo, jugó con él hasta hacerle llorar. Pero entonces para cuando Peter Pan la encontró estaba en el cuarto de Moira, quien le haría olvidar el mundo de nunca jamás. Quedándose allí para crecer y abandonar su fantasiosa realidad.1 – repitió Haruka Tenoh recostada en un sofá.

_-A veces siento como si mi sombra se despegara de mi cuerpo, me vigilara. Por instantes me susurra y tengo la sensación de que en vez de estar recostado en mi cama, me encuentro sentado en un trono, a veces, otra voz más cálida me conmueve diciéndome que no tema. Entonces los sueños se vuelven pesadillas. Y la veo: esa mujer a quien debo encontrar y la visión del silencio aplastándome. _

_Cuando despierto… la sombra sigue sobre mí, intentando estrangularme._

**11:30**

A las once y media Michiru preparaba su pase de entrada a la carrera y su carta de presentación. Sabía que Elsa Grey no era la estudiante más prodigiosa en la clase de arte, pero era una excelente corredora. Se acerco a ella con un simple objetivo: crear un momentáneo lazo con ella. Lo suficientemente momentáneo para que accediera a presentarla después de la carrera… entonces todas sus dudas se disiparían. Miro por la ventana donde los preparativos estaban en sus últimos detalles: la pista de cien metros planos. Si. Claro que estaba usando a Elsa Grey pero… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, por supuesto, Michiru estaba en guerra. Necesitaba una introducción; Elsa Grey era su introducción.

A las once y media Haruka Tenoh escuchaba aburrida el discurso que le daba su director, es más ni siquiera estaba escuchando, solo percibía una que otra palabra de entre toda la palabrería: esfuerzo blablabla… orgullo… blablabla… del colegio, blablábla y más blablablá. Entonces recordó el absurdo cartel a la entrada del colegio donde se podía leer "**Estamos con Haruka Tenoh**" el cual le había hecho pasar la semana más insufrible de su vida: siendo acechada hasta en los baños por insulsos chiquillos desenfrenados pidiéndole autógrafos, cartas de chicas en su casillero, y en su departamento. ¡Diablos! Como odiaba tales intromisiones en su vida. Por un momento era agradable, sobre todo con las chicas pero…

Sólo por venganza inquiría si debería perder la carrera. Una pequeña decepción en sus vidas quizás haría que perdiera un poco de fama y le dejasen en paz. Ya que entre más tienes más quieres y para su desagrado ya habían obtenido más información sobre su vida de lo que le gustaba. Sería fantástico ver la cara de sorpresa de todos cuando la vieran perder.

Y con este pensamiento sonrió.

-Así que contamos contigo Haruka eres el mayor orgullo de nuestro colegio.

-Si es todo me retiro – dijo y salió de la oficina pensando en la primera vez que perder, la haría sentirse bien. De cualquier manera no iba a parar de correr ¿cierto?

**1:00pm**

A la una de la tarde, Michiru recibía la cordial invitación e informaba su anhelo de conocer a la competencia para fines artísticos. Momentos después se movía a la pista de carreras donde Elsa Grey comenzaría a prepararse mientras ella desde las gradas discutía consigo misma.

-Parece que te has tranquilizado.

-No me he tranquilizado, estoy furiosa.

-No lo pareces.

-Soy demasiado sofisticada para demostrártelo. No es gracioso haberme hecho creer que era la única que había renacido y que por lo tanto tendría que hacer todo sola.

-Y esto te pone feliz verdad. Que otra persona comparta tu destino.

-Pues, si es así, ella debe saberlo, debe sentirlo como yo lo siento ¿no? debo informarle lo que yo sé.

- Y… si no lo es.

-estoy casi segura

- Y… si se niega a saber algo.

-No lo creo, si mis sospecha son correctas, no creo que alguien ignore las visiones . Yo intente hacerlo y no lo logre.

-Le obligaras a ayudarte, mmm, eso es egoísta. Sigues pensando solo en ti.

**2:30**

A las dos y media, mmm a las dos y media esto fue lo que paso: Haruka se preparaba en la pista. Michiru percibía la cercanía del enemigo. Haruka se cambiaba de ropa pensando en cómo perder la carrera con estilo. Michiru se trasformaba. Haruka tenía otra visión. Michiru eliminaba al enemigo, salvaba otra vida. Haruka se dirigía a la pista de carreras. Michiru regresaba a las gradas. Haruka estaba nerviosa. Michiru le desea suerte a Elsa Grey. Haruka quiere huir del lugar. Michiru observa a la chica rubia a lado de Elsa Grey. La misma saluda a Haruka y le advierte que no perderá. Michiru mira a su álter ego. Haruka sale corriendo anhelando huir. Michiru se levanta de su asiento al verle correr. La carrera termina, Haruka gana sin ningún problema. Michiru baja la cabeza y no sabe como sentirse. Haruka toma sus cosas, Elsa Grey se acerca, le felicita. Michiru está nerviosa. Elsa Grey le pide a Michiru que se acerque.

Y nada de lo que ha sucedido tiene sentido hasta este momento…

Haruka siente una oleada de sentimientos cernirse sobre ella.

-_**Ella es Michiru Kaioh, ella es un prodigio y también tiene muy buen fama en la pintura. Ella dice que está interesada en ti.**_

El corazón de Michiru late demasiado rápido, jamás imagino que hubiera alguien como ella, alguien que compartiera el mismo destino, sin embargo; a pesar del aire de seguridad y fortaleza que Haruka presentaba, ella lo veía, estaba asustada. Ella no quería verle. Esto era un error. Sentía como si fueran dos polos chocando en algo que no debía pasar

Para Haruka aquello era como ver una luz muy brillante, como ver a la mismísima Diosa Afrodita parar su huida, haciéndole frente y le intimidaba el hecho. Su porte, su mirada, sobre todo su mirada le estaba desnudando, identificándola, de tal manera que había dos conversaciones en el mismo lugar.

_**-No tienes ni una gota de sudor. Eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder ¿o no?-**_ _Somos iguales verdad, de alguna manera, tuvimos el pasado y venimos del mismo lugar. ¿No es_ así?

_**- ¿Qué me quieres decir?- **__no hay salida, no hay salida._

_**-Creo que tú puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla.**_ – _¿por qué siempre estas corriendo?, No creo que aprecies de dónde vienes. Aunque corras, el pasado siempre llega a la meta…_ _se encuentra contigo._

_**- eso no tiene sentido **_

_**-quizás**__-_

_**-Qué extraña eres**_- _evádela__** - Y dime, para que me estabas buscando – **__sé____ porqué, pero que pretendes que haga. …Obviamente has parado de huir y aceptas tu destino. Yo miro tus ojos tan llenos de sabiduría e intensidad; que me hacen pensar que eres superior. No puedo imaginar que tengas el mismo terror que yo. Como también se que si paro de correr no habrá salida_

_**-Quiero que seas mi modelo para una pintura –**__está retrocediendo, esto fue un error. Pero debo insistir, tienes que saber que pasa. _

_**-No gracias, es que, eso no me agrada mucho – y sobre todo no me agrada lo que insinuas.**_

-_**qué tal si lo discutimos con un café- **__no podrás evadirlo tan fácilmente. Yo no pude y tú no lo harás. Haruka, mírame, no huyas de mí, porque aunque lo hagas, si no soy yo, las circunstancias te harán tomar una decisión. Déjame ayudarte. Si no, por qué debía encontrarte._

_**- gracias pero lo hago por mi bien.**_

- no estamos de acuerdo – dijo Michiru y miro a la rubia alejarse.2

D=D=D

En el piso del departamento se encontraban varios artículos de revistas, periódicos de el último mes, todos ellos con diferentes encabezados, pero todos refiriendo a la misma persona: _Haruka Tenoh gana otra vez, Haruka Tenoh prodigio, Haruka Tenoh: no más novato, Haruka Tenoh el az de las carreras, Haruka Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh._

-Haruka Tenoh, es también una guerrera – suspiro Michiru. Y azotó un articulo más entre el montón. Y lo dijo literalmente – es una guerrera.

-No era lo que esperabas verdad.

Se miro en el reflejo de la ventana, la figura de Sailor Neptune le regreso la mirada. Por momentos la figura parecía una especie de figura celestial.

-Por supuesto que no soy un ángel, que crees que es esto, una novela barata o que, ya me imagino iluminándote y diciendo: oye que crees: debes salvar al mundo, sacrifícate… ¡oh mesías!

-Odio que hagas eso - dijo Michiru y se recostó a su lado en el sofá.

-Pronto te darás cuenta, por ahora disfrútalo – le dijo – No me contestaste. ¿No fue lo que esperabas?

-Nunca lo es, así que está bien – Michiru sonrío para sí misma, _por una y otra razón _– Por un momento me vi a mi misma. La manera en que ella se comporta me hace recordar que yo actuaba de la misma manera hace no mucho tiempo.

- Hum… ¿tienes dudas?

-Sí. Definitivamente no le agrado verme.

- Y esperabas lo contrario.

-…

-No tienes dudas. Pero quieres acercarte más a ella.

-Quiero ayudarla. ¿Eso es egoísta?

-Quieres ayudarla… para que ella te ayude a ti. La quieres arrastrar a tu mundo.

-Ya es parte de este mundo solo se está zafando, como yo lo hice.

- No es providente querer que las personas se den cuenta del peso que llevan. Eso es su decisión.

-Es una responsabilidad.

-Cada uno debe encontrarse con esa responsabilidad, cada uno debe aceptar cargar su cruz y por lo tanto. Deben hallarla solos.

-Ya empiezas aburrirme, voy por un té – dijo la chica y se alejo.

Y si Neptune fuera ajena a ella misma, Michiru le habría cerrado la puerta en las narices.

D=D=D

No había dormido en tres días, estaba exhausta, pero no quería ser atormentada por esas pesadillas otra vez. No desde que había conocido a Michiru Kaioh.

_Nadie decide vivir, simplemente lo hace, nadie decide que hacer, hace lo que puede. Nadie decide su destino, ni tampoco puede huir de él. Bajo que circunstancia debería estar agradecida por una existencia en la que tengo que anhelar cosas que no puedo tener, una existencia en la que, entre más obtienes más deseas. Es un ridículo error de la naturaleza. Es ley de la naturaleza._

_Para colmar la situación, todo indica que mi vida es prestada, que yo no soy lo que se supone que pensé que era. Pareciera que han regresado aquellos tiempos en que la gente nacía e inmediatamente se decidía que su futuro estaba en la guerra. Tiempo después ellos salían a la guerra orgullosos de ser portadores de un arma, exponiendo su cuerpo y derramando la sangre de otros. No intento ser melodramático. Pero es una estupidez. Nadie ni nada tiene el derecho de atarme las manos y, sin embargo, mis manos están atadas._

_Sailor Uranus, proviene de un mundo devastado, en el que yo no hice nada, deje que todo pasara. No es suficiente con que mi pasado este marcado por una fechoría; ahora parece que tengo que pagar por eso. La condena será eterna. Si volviera a fallar, en este mundo en este tiempo, quizás en otro futuro volvería a renacer y mi pasado me cobraría de nuevo mi error. Por eso. Porque no lograré nada, prefiero renunciar y esperar la condena. "Mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre de cualquier manera" ¡Al diablo con el destino y el deber!_

_Me escuchas: ¡AL DIABLO CON EL DESTINO Y EL DEBER!_

La rubia se miraba en el espejo. No importa cuánto intentara huir, al final la imagen estaba allí. Al final no era ella. No era Haruka Tenoh. Era su pasado y nunca dejaría de ser su pasado. Algo que no quería ser.

Entonces la imagen en el espejo le hablo.

-Buenas noches Haruka. Sabias que las pesadillas no tienen forma.

Inmediatamente Haruka se pego contra la pared. Su sombra comenzó a retorcerse, su cuerpo toco el piso y comenzó a tomar forma frente a ella. Tomo su forma. Su verdadera forma. La de Sailor Uranus.

-Tú no eres más que un residuo del pasado. Por lo tanto deberías comportarte como tal.

-Yo soy Haruka Tenoh, soy Haruka Tenoh. ¡Soy Haruka Tenoh!

Salió rápidamente del baño y se dejo caer en la cama. Antes de que cerrara los ojos lo noto. Su sombra no estaba allí. Nuevamente tuvo pesadillas.

D=D=D

_Analizando la situación._

_Diario de Michiru Kaioh._

_El tiempo en que he conocido a Haruka Tenoh es extremadamente confuso, no la busco por dudas, ayuda, hostigamiento u conmoción. Es que… es una persona a la cual solo tienes que observar para conocerle mejor. Me atrae el hecho de que sea un libro abierto para mí. Parece que la recuerdo de mi otra vida._

_Hay que reconocer que es particularmente atractiva, sabe como conquistar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo; su voz es calma, profunda y sensualmente modesta, su habla adecuada y caballerosamente formal. Pensándolo bien, su porte es en absoluto el de un caballero, si tenemos en cuenta que la palabra "caballero" ya no se adjudica a cualquier hombre, es sumamente curioso que se la pueda adjudicar a Haruka"._

_Toca el piano… le gusta la música, es decir: la clásica. Definitivamente es todo un personaje._

_He detectado algunas peculiares situaciones: cuando responde entrevistas habla sin cuidado, sin importar lo que digan, o la manera en que su interlocutor le mira, es notable que no le gustan las restricciones._

_He notado con mis compañeras del colegio que es el tipo de persona que muchas quieren a su lado._

_-¿Incluida tu?_

_Bueno, Haruka presume de ser buena en todos los deportes, es una estudiante modelo y la corredora más joven hasta el momento, pues puede aparentar tener veintitantos, pero solo tiene quince años o casi dieciséis. Pero hay algo que sabe y se da el lujo de presumirlo por sobre todo lo demás: ¡Está consciente de que es endemoniadamente atractiva!,  
>¡andróginamente atractiva!, cuando le han llamado "novato" no ha desmentido el apelativo. Le agrada que la confundan fácilmente con un chico… por lo tanto le agrada jugar en medida con las chicas. Lo que me hace pensar…<em>

_¡Que tiene un ego, tan grande como su auto!_

_El otro día en clase unas chicas le mencionaron diciendo que era su icono preferido, que les encantaría verla tocar el piano, que les parecía "cool"._

_Inmediatamente revolee los ojos pensando – Haruka es más que un ícono._

_Hasta el momento he visto que muchas chicas le siguen por su fama, al igual que a mí me han seguido. Después ellas dijeron querer subir a su auto y dar una vuelta. Entonces me vire hacia ellas y les pedí por un momento su revista. Para que dejaran de hablar sobre ella._

_-Jamás, jamás, subiría a su auto a unas chiquillas incautas y escandalosas. En todo caso ni siquiera merecerían algo así._

_¿Celos Michiru?_

_El que sea una guardiana con una misión imposible, otra identidad, una vida no tan normal, y más responsabilidades no quiere decir que deje de tener quince años._

_El día estuvo tranquilo y espero que mañana tampoco tenga que vérmelas con algún enemigo fastidioso._

_Aunque… a mí también me gustaría pasear en su auto por el mar._

D=D=D

Analizando la situación.

Haruka.

-Michiru Kaioh, ¿Quies es Michiru Kaioh? Definitivamente alguien que no se anda con rodeos- pensó Haruka, mientras preparaba su desayuno tranquilamente. A su lado la chica rubia le miraba sonriendo.

-Sabía quién era yo, sin necesidad de preguntar. Me habrá visto en sus sueños como yo a ella –entonces su lado más egocéntrico sonrió – eso se escucha bien. ¿Habrá soñado conmigo?

…egocéntrica…

-El egocentrismo no tiene nada que ver. Yo también he soñado con ella.

Tomó un poco de jugo y se dirigió a la ventana.

-…hay que decirlo… es muy bella. Parece diosa mitológica.

-¿Qué clase de relación habremos tenido, en él pasado – dijo en voz alta.

Entonces Haruka recordó su encuentro con ella.

-Eso no debería importarte mucho. Ella está allí para hacerte cumplir el deber que no quieres.

- Por eso te buscó, por eso quería charlar contigo.

Después de desayunar Haruka salió de su departamento, tenía que buscar algunos discos.

-Cuando la conocí, tuve dos impresiones, la primera buena y la segunda mala. ¿Qué se de Michiru Kaioh? Lo que cualquier persona sabría, se supone que es un talento musical, aunque no puedo corroborarlo, así que no lo aseguro. Si de pronto después de una competencia se aparece una prodigio que no solamente es famosa si no también muy bella uno debe de sentirse afortunado así que… fue una visión satisfactoria.

Pero si de pronto te mira diciendo saber lo que ocurre contigo y quien eres en realidad. La imagen se vuelve… triste, decepcionante. Pierde emoción.

¿Qué si le hubiera aceptado el café?

-¡Por Dios! claro que se lo hubiera aceptado, quien soy yo para rechazarle. Es más, no va conmigo despreciar una invitación de una belleza así por qué si. Esa no sería Haruka Tenoh.

- Bueno, bueno es una belleza. Pero sus intenciones son aterradoras. Aún así, no sé nada de ella y no debe importarme.

Haruka entro a una tienda de discos tomó algunos y pago en la caja entre los títulos se podía leer: Hikaru Utada, Morning Musume, Michiru Kaioh, Robert Schumann.

No… definitivamente ella no debe importarme se dijo llevando la bolsa con sus nuevas adquisiciones.

D=D=D

-Haruka y Michiru, son dos chicas bastante interesantes. Pero entre más se acerquen la una a la otra. Más difícil será su relación. Después de todo el vórtice apenas se está formando.

1 De la película: "el regreso del capitán garfio" (con Robin Williams).

2 El dialogo en negrita está basado en el capítulo 106 de Sailor Monn S doblaje latino, y parte del que está en cursiva es del doblaje en Ingles.


	5. Negando lo evidente

**Negando lo evidente**

_**"Hay un camino de vida y un camino de muerte; bienaventurado aquel cuya negación es transitar el camino de muerte"**_

_**José Mario Giannattasio**_

_**Lo que más admiro en los demás es la ironía, la capacidad de verse desde lejos y no tomarse en serio.**_

**_Jorge Luis Borges_**

D=D=D

Desde que acepto su misión, Michiru conocía bien la naturaleza de las circunstancias, por lo tanto estaba segura que sin importar su influencia, Haruka tendría que aceptarlo sin opción.

Comenzar a ser su guardián no fue en principio la idea más pertinente que pudiera tener, e imaginaba lo que llegaría a suceder si ella lo notaba o más bien si explotaba, ya que si bien los sentidos de Michiru se habían agudizado, Haruka Tenoh poseía una particular habilidad para detectar su presencia, sólo que nunca le reclamaba. Michiru imaginaba que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para gritarle que la dejara en paz, pero mientras eso no pasara Michiru seguiría siendo su centinela.

Como ella lo veía, Haruka tenía una enorme ventaja frente a la situación: en cualquier momento podría ser atacada o presenciar un ataque, entonces el talismán aparecería y ya que en el momento en que la bestia ataca lo único que te queda es correr por tu vida. Michiru estaría allí para que nada le sucediera.

Además de que si aceptaba la misión ella podría resolver sus dudas de manera que ella nunca tuvo oportunidad: con tranquilidad y tiempo.

-si ella aceptara…. Interesante Michiru y, dime por qué no permitir que le pase algo así.

-No, no me gustaría que le pasara algo. Sólo es eso.

-Que no le pasara algo a cualquier persona, o que no le pasara algo exclusivamente a ella.

- Eso es un atrevimiento

-Según lo que pude ver. Permitiste que una persona fuera herida, dejaste escapar un monstruo que podría estar atacando a otros inocentes.

Michiru se giro hacia su doble con violencia.

-¡No tienes que recordármelo! Yo era otra persona. Y no volverá a pasar.

-Nunca digas nunca.

Michiru se acero a la ventana. La otra continuó.

-Como sea por qué tanto interés en que este a salvo

-Se supone que en el pasado éramos compañeras, es normal que me preocupe por un igual no es así.

Entonces, la interrogadora desapareció.

-¡Y yo soy la evasora! – reclamo

D=D=D

Haruka levanto la tapa del piano y comenzó a tocar melancólicamente. El departamento estaba iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna. Miro alrededor, entonces por un momento se permitió la soledad.

Jamás se concedió quejarse mucho sobre aquel detalle. Dentro de las pocas veces que los veía, sus progenitores eran amables y cariñosos. Siempre estaban fuera del país por negocios. Haruka los extrañaba pero asumía con facilidad esa soledad e invertía mucho tiempo en los deportes. Y otras actividades.

Miro la luna y se pregunto en ese momento de debilidad si en el pasado había sido así también. Si su vida había sido solitaria o estaba siempre acompañada. Y la recordó a ella. Como habrían sido las dos en su vida pasada. Qué tipo de relación tenían.

Se recrimino por recordarla pero era lógico, después de todo hoy la había visto, y ayer, antier, el día anterior a ese y todos los días de la semana pasada. Se alejo del piano recostándose en el pequeño sofá que tenía cerca de la ventana donde la luna podía observarse con perfección.

Lo peor de todo era que lo sentía, esa atracción por la luna, como algo maravilloso, algo que en otro tiempo debió amar, pero no podía recordar del todo, su memoria era muy corta para ese tipo de recuerdos. Pero lo sentía… le llamaba.

Si la señorita Kaioh había comenzado a vigilarla era porque estaba esperando que pasara algo, de manera que indudablemente hiciera lo que hiciera, el destino terminaría alcanzándola. ¿Debía comenzar a resignarse como un condenado a muerte esperando la guillotina?

Pasaron unos minutos en los que siguió pensando, el ambiente comenzó a enfriarse, pero no lo noto hasta que se levanto, estaba tan frío que los vidrio se comenzaban a empañar. Extrañada se acerco al piano y cerró la tapa.

-_Dramática…_

Se giro, mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza, otra vez estaba pasando. Se recargo un poco en el piano y espero, le aterraba esa situación, el frio le calaba los huesos, la luz de la luna ya no tocaba el departamento, todo estaba oscuro. Entonces a sus espaldas lo sintió. Su presencia le provocó escalofríos.

-Me parece que haces mucho drama.

Haruka se aferró al piano como si eso evitara que cayera en un vacio. Se quedó estática, no debía voltear por nada del mundo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dijo con voz aparentemente normal.

-No diré ni hare nada te lo dije la última vez… desaparece de aquí.

-Ya lo sabes, no podrás evitarme por siempre…. Mírame.

Haruka intento ignorarla y se aferro un poco más a la tapa del piano. Entonces sintió el rostro de aquella pesadilla en su oído.

-Hagamos un trato, entra en mi juego y prometo que me iré en cuanto resuelvas el último cubo de rubik. Todo dependerá de que tan rápido lo hagas tú. Todo dependerá de ti.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

La figura de Sailor Uranus, apareció frente a Haruka.

-Yo tengo las respuestas que necesitas y una probable solución a tu problema.

- ¿Mi problema?

-Eres brillante Haruka Tenoh, llena de brío, carácter ferreo, te pones a prueba tu misma y no aceptas otra crítica que no sea la tuya. El resto del mundo para ti es absolutamente indiferente. Pero… por qué Haruka. Lo único que te importa aparentemente es lo que ocurra contigo, pero en realidad te importa mucho lo que ocurra con los demás, sin embargo… no lo quieres demostrar. Por qué lo haces. Que es exactamente a lo que temes.

La rubia levanto la vista y le miro.

-Haga lo que haga no me dejaras en paz verdad.

La corredora comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado.

-Exactamente, hagas lo que hagas no te dejare, te seguiré aterrando con o sin tu permiso Haruka.

La chica se dejo caer con lentitud.

-Estaremos juntas más rápido de lo que crees.

D=D=D

Neptune sonrío placenteramente y se aferro a la espalda de su amante respirando aún agitada, la luz lunar del manantial se reflejaba en las cálidas aguas apacibles. Manteniéndose en silencio, padeciendo el momento más catártico que había sufrido en su corta vida. No sabía que decir y esperaba que su silencio lo dijera todo, que el roce de sus dedos entre la espalda de él fueran suficientes para que entendiera su valioso mensaje. ¡Pero cuanto lo subestimaba!... ella no era una mujer de palabras en los labios y él lo sabía: sus palabras las ponía en tactos. En pequeñas superficies y allí intentaba plasmar la suficiente poesía para decir lo que pensaba. Pero él, él si era un poeta. Era su poeta. Por eso no le impresiono que entre todo ese momento el hubiera estado pensando en las siguientes palabras que canturreo para ella:

"_una noche en que mi cuerpo estaba ansioso de placer,  
>con tu risa me atrajiste y ante un cruce de tus piernas,<br>tuve ganas de cuerpo, de tu carne tuve sed"_1

La princesa Neptune rio ante el comentario, se movió atrayéndolo hacía ella, obligándolo a deslizarse entre las aguas.

-Un cruce de piernas… me parece que no fue un inocente cruce de piernas mi señor.

-Pues ese "cruce de piernas podría traerme la muerte" mi señora – le contestó.

Neptune sonrió y se alejo suavemente para verlo de cerca, su rubio cabello como los rayos del sol, húmedo por el calor del manantial, sus mejillas sonrojadas efecto de sus acciones pasadas. Era como tener al dios del viento en terrenos prohibidos. En sus terrenos prohibidos.

-¿Serías capaz de hundirte en mi infierno mi señor? – pregunto ella. Jugando con él. Pues si bien el príncipe del viento estaba allí, ese no era su elemento, su elemento estaba en el aire, donde ella no tan fácilmente podía moverse. Cuanta polaridad tenían. Y sin embargo el se arriesgaba a bajar a las profundidades con ella. A pesar de su riesgo.

-Una y mil veces mi señora, una y mil veces.

La sonrisa de Neptune se desvaneció un poco y le observo con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él temiendo haber dicho algo inadecuado.

- Siempre te pones en riesgo, me aterra que seas siempre tú quien pretende ser mi defensor, tú bajas a mis profundidades – contestó, mientras se alejaba de él – pero no permites que yo ascienda a tu territorio, donde tú estás seguro y soy yo quien corre el riesgo de morir por la falta de aire. Somos como un ave enamorada de un pez.

El príncipe Uranus le miro sin reprimir una sonrisa, al ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban su cuerpo desnudo al salir del manantial. Ella continuaba con su mirada pasiva pero angustiada.

-Siempre te pones en peligro por mí… me asusta tu adoración.

-Mi único peligro, es el castigo que me plantea mi hermana cuando descubre mi ausencia – contesto deslizando entre las aguas, con total confianza – En cuanto a nuestra polaridad de elementos, es verdad, pero hasta las gaviotas se sumergen dentro del mar para vivir y los peces saltan para acercarse al sol, no lo crees.

Neptune se había sentado en una de las piedras, abrazando sus piernas. Libre en su desnudez miraba al príncipe que le sonreía ampliamente – eres exasperantemente despreocupado – le dijo y está vez ante él hecho volvió a sonreír.

El joven rubio se acerco a la orilla donde ella estaba y tomo su mano – y tu exasperantemente cautelosa – respondió besándola en la palma.

Neptune miro la luna, una extraña nube la rodeaba, cerro lo ojos y se inclino a su amante. El tiempo era poco y ella no lo desaprovecharía por insulsas preocupaciones.

Michiru despertó de golpe y se reincorporo, la claridad de día se colaba por las cortinas… un sueño.

-o… pesadilla – se dijo. Paso una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el agua abrazando un cuerpo, el cuerpo de Haruka. La imagen le aterró. Había tenido el mismo sueño hace una semana y eso para alguien como ella no era bueno, tenía la idea en particular, de tener la capacidad de soñar a futuro.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se acerco a la ventana.

Su preocupación por Haruka iba en aumento, a tal grado que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Ella no daba señales de querer volver a hablar a pesar de notar su presencia. Estaba segura, en cualquier momento podían atacarla, o verse cerca de un ataque y sus tiempos entre sus estudios y actividades le robaban tiempo de vigilancia. Pero no podía dejarlos, o comenzarían a sospechar de sus actividades, tenía que mantener el disimulo.

Volvió a recordar la imagen en el sueño. Había soñado algo más pero no recordaba que era. Sin saber por qué sonrío. De alguna manera debía relajarse, todo se aclararía. Además, Haruka estaba bien. Aún no llegaba su tiempo para transformarse.

-estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres – su alter ego en el espejo le miraba con la misma rudeza de siempre.

- acercar a Haruka Tenoh a tú destino, no será la solución. Tú guerra, es tú guerra. Tú misma estas acercándola a ser el objetivo, estás acercando al enemigo hacía ella. La estás sacrificando sin darle opción.

-¡esto ocurrirá de cualquier manera! – exclamó Michiru - ¡creo que le estoy dando la opción de aclarar sus dudas!, ¡yo lo hice sola!... y no es agradable.

- y crees que te necesitara, ciertamente tú lo hiciste sola, por ende no necesitaste a nadie. Ella tampoco.

- ¡Necesita aceptarlo! de todas formas va a pasar.

El sonido del teléfono, interrumpió su discusión, miro la ventana donde Sailor Neptune ya había desaparecido.

Tomó el teléfono, realmente no sabía cuál era el problema, ella intentaba ayudarla a afrontar lo inevitable, no entendía que era lo malo en su actitud.

-Hola.

-Buenos días Srita. Kaioh, todo está listo para la exposición de este sábado en el yate. Me preguntaba cuantas cortesías requería y a quien deseaba que le fueran enviadas.

-Mis padres están de viaje en Australia, así que me reservo ese derecho – _honestamente, ella no hacía nada malo, sólo quería proteger a Haruka de los colapsos que ella sufrió._

-De verdad, pero querrá invitar alguna amistad no…

- No, no tengo amigos, así que…

Entonces lo supo… su deber era hacerle entender a Haruka, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Bien si eso es todo, entonces nos veremos el…

- no espere – interrumpió Michiru – creo que si hare uso de una cortesía… sólo una.

- ¡Oh perfecto! A nombre de quien se reservara el lugar…

D=D=D

Te ves bien – se dijo.

Haruka termino de acomodar el cuello de su camisa, se miro detenidamente al espejo, después la mesita donde esperaba el sobre y… volvió a deshacer el nudo del moño.

_A quién diablos engañas, ¡no iras!, envió la invitación en balde. Ni siquiera debió hacerlo._

Dio un rodeo por la habitación, miro el objeto unos segundos y siguió caminando.

-bueno… es una exposición en un yate sumamente caro, con gente importante, es su exposición. Parece importante y… ¡Diablos!, ¡Te ha seguido desde hace un mes y no puede entregarte una estúpida invitación en la mano! ¡Ridisurdo! ¡completamente ridisurdo!

Tomó asiento en la orilla de su cama entrelazando sus manos y cerró los ojos intentando respirar con tranquilidad.

-Eso es… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala exhala, inhala exah… ¡con un demonio! ¡Sabes lo que quiere! ¡Sabes para que te busca! ¡Si vas, te pondrás en bandeja de plata y aun así…!

La rubia soltó un bufido, se levanto dirigiéndose al espejo y con manos frenéticas volvió a entrelazar el listón de su moño.

No me paseare por la exposición, únicamente asistiré cuando se presente, a la segunda melodía que toque me voy, que vea mi asistencia… la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Levanto la vista nuevamente y se miro al espejo, por enésima vez en una hora.

….

…Te ves bien.

…

Te va a intentar abordar, únicamente la veras, lucira genial,… ¿usara un hermoso vestido no?. Bueno no importa, se ve fantástica con todo.

Ante el pensamiento, la rubia hizo un gesto de asco frente al espejo, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y sacudió su cabellera.

¡Fantástica!, ¡de qué diablos hablas! ¡Basta de idioteces, quítate el estúpido traje, deja de actuar como loca y quédate viendo una película aquí, en la comodidad de tu apartamento ¡Maldita sea!

Decidida, se dio la vuelta y se topo de nuevo con el sobre en la mesita.

-sólo la mirare cuando toque el violín, la evitare si trata de acercarse.

Y nuevamente la idea de verla en el estrado, vestida elegantemente como las fotografías de sus discos revoloteo por su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, dio otro bufido…

-genial, ahora mi peinado está arruinado. ¡Definitivo! ¡No iré! – pero agarró con fuerza el peine que estaba en el suelo y lo deslizo rápidamente por su rubia cabellera.

Te lo insinuara, de cualquier manera te insinuara lo que ya sabes, aunque no sea con palabras, hará algo con el cuerpo, te mirara de manera fija como lo hizo cuando la conociste, moverá sus manos o te señalara... Listo, listo, listo el cabello está perfecto.

Su figura en el espejo le regreso la mirada evaluadora una vez más mientras abotonaba su saco.

Me pregunto si llevara el cabello suelto….

…

…

Te ves bien- se repitió, dio la vuelta con lentitud, el sobre seguía esperando. Sintió nervios.

¡O que la….!

¡Basta!, No iras, deja de jugar NO IRAS. Porque Haruka no rechaza a una chica bella. NO IRAS. Le demostraras que no le temes y… NO IRAS.

Camino hacia la mesita agarro el sobre y se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta. La abrió salió por ella y cerró con fuerza.

La habitación quedó en silencio.

1…2… 3… 4… 5…6…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y calmadamente Haruka entro y susurro.

-ponte los zapatos….

D=D=D

Mientras tocaba el violín meditaba, me habían comunicado que no asististe a la exposición y recordé una pensamiento de Thoreau "El amante del arte es una cosa; el amante de la naturaleza es otra cosa, ya que el verdadero arte no es sino la expresión de nuestro amor por la naturaleza. Es algo monstruoso el que se tenga tan poco interés en los árboles y tanto por las columnas corintias, y esto es dolorosamente común"

Yo soy un efecto de la naturaleza, naci siendo lo que soy, renací siendo lo que soy. Cómo es que, aún cuando somos el mismo efecto de la naturaleza, te niegas a verme. ¿Acaso te exijo demasiado Haruka? Será verdad que manipulo la situación para acercarte a mí, aferrarte y que seas un apoyo para, así no hundirme en la desesperación en la que estoy.

Mírame Haruka, dime que no es verdad, dime que es mentira, dime que si te importa lo que pase con este mundo… dime que si te importa lo que ocurra con los demás, contigo. Dime que si te importa lo que ocurra conmigo.

¿Por qué debería importarte?... por qué me importa tanto este hecho…

Entonces levante la vista y te vi… sentada entre la gente. No pude evitar sorprenderme, me afirmaron que no estabas allí. Sin embargo; te estoy mirando, yo si te miro, te miro más de lo que te imaginas, más de lo normal y más de lo que debería ser. ¿Por qué?...

Te envié la invitación, para hablar contigo y… como siempre el peso de lo que debo hacer me está aplastando. Me hace olvidar algo importante, algo que me estoy negando….

Te veo levantarte y salir con lentitud del salón… y lo sé. Momento más oportuno no encontraré.

D=D=D

Hola a los que lean esto, tarde, pero aquí está, así que si leyeron disfruten, prometo seguir actualizando.

1 Fragmento de un poema de Salomón Borrasca.


End file.
